The Painful Past Continued
by superwhogleek
Summary: Its been a while since the haunting at McKinley high. Everyone has graduated and Rachel is now the lead in Funny Girl. When an unexpected face turns up will it be a good or bad thing. (Please read the first one before you read this to understand the storyline a bit more)


**Hey guys. So I wanted to do a follow-up story from ****The Painful Past. ****If you haven't read the first one please do. It is a Supernatural and Glee Crossover. I'm basing this one everyone being in New York. Of course Finn wont be in this (R.I.P Cory) but he will be mentioned. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one.**

**Chapter 1 - What are you doing here?**

Rachel woke up in her apartment she shared with Kurt and Santana. She got dressed ready for her last rehearsal at Funny Girl. She walked out to see all her friends in their apartment to see her on her opening night.

"Rachel sit down and eat this. You have a big day ahead of you" Kurt gleamed serving Rachel her breakfast.

"Thanks Kurt but I'm not hungry" Rachel turned it down.

"You can pass that over here instead" Sam said taking Rachel's breakfast off Kurt.

"That's just nerves Berry. They'll pass" Santana walked out her room listening to the conversation.

"You'll be great" Blaine tried to give Rachel some confidence.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm just gonna go for a walk before rehearsal. I'll see you all later" Rachel gave her friends a quick goodbye before leaving the apartment.

"I'm worried about her. I don't want her to choke like her NYADA audition" Kurt said sitting down.

"Hate to say it but she's not going to listen to us" Artie told them.

"No but I know someone she will listen to" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

Rachel walked through the streets of New York until she got to the theatre. She looked up at the big Funny Girl sign but she didn't feel excited. She walked into the theatre but there was no one around she was all alone. She sat on the edge of the stage and just looked at all the empty seats.

"Always knew you'd get here someday" Rachel heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

Rachel turned around to see someone who was very close to her and got her through so much. She got up and turned around to them.

"Sam Winchester?... What are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"You think I'd miss your opening night? Santana called me. Your friends are worried about you" Sam told her.

"I'm fine. I don't need anyone to worry about me." Rachel said.

"You're talking to me. I can tell when you're lying" Sam walked over to her.

"I read the reviews and no one thinks that I can do it. Most of the reviews are negative. I'm going to choke just like when I auditioned for NYADA" She blurted out.

"Who cares what the reviews say. As soon as they see what you can do there's going to be no negative review out there because they wont have anything negative to say. You're Rachel Berry from what I remember you don't let a negative review keep you from achieving your dream and that's exactly what you are going to do tonight" Sam explained trying to cheer Rachel up.

"Thanks Sam. I'm glad you're here" She told him giving him a hug.

"I heard about Finn. I'm sorry. I knew he meant a lot to you" Sam said.

"Thank you. I even reserved a seat for him in the audience tonight. He always said he was going to be here on the opening night." Rachel told him wiping tears from her eyes.

"Rachel... He's always going to be here with you. Like he's going to leave you alone. He's going to be in your heart cheering you on louder than anyone in the audience" Sam comforted her.

"There is this one song which every time I sing it I picture Finn and remember all the times I spent with him" Rachel said.

"There you go then. See I told you that you'll be fine" Sam smirked.

"I guess you're right. Why don't I show you round New York. I still have time before my rehearsals" Rachel smirked back.

"That sounds great" Sam smiled.

"One question before we do. How did Santana get your number?" Rachel asked.

"Well its not my number it's Deans and that's a story for another time" Sam and Rachel laughed walking off.


End file.
